Modern furniture has been designed with various configurable components to provide added comfort, value, and integration of multiple types of furniture into a single article. One example of such integration is the sofa-sleeper. The sofa-sleeper provides a standard sofa seating surface with a bed or sleeping surface folded up and hidden within the sofa. The bed may be extended from a folded position when needed to provide temporary sleeping accommodations for guests and the like.
The foldable-bed units used in sofa-sleepers are heavy and cumbersome to handle during manufacturing of the sofa-sleeper. The units must be installed in a sofa-sleeper by mounting to the internal frame of the sofa during manufacturing. The units are typically bolted or screwed to wooden structural members within the sofa. This typically requires multiple operators and various manipulations of the foldable-bed unit to support the hefty and cumbersome unit and to gain access to the required locations for inserting the necessary bolts or screws. Thus, the installation of foldable-bed units is labor intensive and may produce a bottleneck in manufacturing operations.